A Mafia Carol 2017 Edition
| image = File:MafiaCarol2017.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Boquise | link = BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 2017-01-12 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #JustDanceForever #BabyCee #maurice #Hachi #Barc #Araver #Nana #plasmid #Aura #Jay Gold #sparrowhawk | first = BabyCee | last = JustDanceForever, Nana, Jay Gold | mvp = Araver | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Boquise based on his own design (see A Mafia Carol). It began on January 12th, 2017 and ended in a Goodie win in N5 (January 22nd). Game Mechanics 7 Goodies vs 3 Baddies vs 1 Indy Rules * RID Kill > Block > Redirect > Kill (Not NK) * Kills are not blocking * Successful blocks and Saves will be shown in NP, kills will be shown. Since blocks are shown in the NP, Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come will also be shown. * Target Spy will know whom his target targetted. * Spies won't be told if they got redirected. * Tie at D1 = No lynch, Tie at other day = random player in tie dies. * Belle can't choose the same target two times in a row. Meaning if Belle targets X on N1, Belle won't be able to target X on N2. She can target X on N3 however * Mr. Fezziwig can't target the same player two times in a row either. * Spies won't be told if their target was switched by any nasty ghost * If Tiny Tim is acted on by the baddies on N3 and that being the third time they have acted on him, he will survive. Role Description GOODIES. WINCON: Find the three spirits!! (AKA kill the baddies) also remove the Indy * 1. Ebeneezer Scrooge - A grasping, covetous old man, the surviving partner of the firm of Scrooge and Marley. Immune to death as long as Ghost of Past is alive. Vote multiplier, can make his vote worth 2x or 0x * 2. Bob Cratchit - The kind-hearted clerk to Scrooge. Target Spy * 3. Tim Cratchit (Tiny Tim) - A cripple, youngest son of Bob Cratchit. RID Kill, will die during the third night because of sickness, unless the baddies have acted on him 3 times. * 4. Belle - A comely matron, an old sweetheart of Scrooge's. Save * 5. Fred - Scrooge's nephew. Block * 6. Dick Wilkins - A fellow apprentice of Scrooge's Advent Calender! Each night will be a new one for Mr.Wilkins. His action will be randomized between Kill, Block, Redirect, Role Spy and Nothing * 7. Mr Fezziwig - A kind-hearted, jovial old merchant. lynch save BADDIES. WINCON - Get Ebenezeer to become a nice soul! (AKA - gain majority). Their kill has no carrier. However, in the NP it will be Ghost of Past that does the kill during N1, Present during N2 and Yet to Come during N3. This will continue on in a cycle. For flavour only. * 8. Ghost of Christmas Past - A phantom showing things past Choose 2 targets. What happened to target Y during the previous night will happen to target X this night. * 9. Ghost of Christmas Present - A spirit of a kind, generous, and hearty nature Choose 2 targets. What will happen to target X will now happen to target Y and vice versa during this night * 10. Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come - An apparition showing the shadows of things which yet may happen. Choose 1 target, i.e. X. The action and target X submits during the active night, will happen next night instead. Thus if X saves Y during N2, but gets targetted by Yet to Come, X will save Y during N3. Yet to Come can not choose the same target in a row. INDY. WINCON: Ghost of Past must die and then Marley needs to die before Scrooge. If original wincon becomes impossible, survive until the end. Won't be told if he can't reach his original wincon. Game ends if Marley meets his original wincon * 11. Ghost of Jacob Marley - A spectre of Scrooge's former partner in business. Role spy, immune to death during N1/D1. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: # JustDanceForever - Bob Cratchit # BabyCee - Mr. Fezziwig # Hachi - Belle # Barc - Tim Cratchit # Araver - Scrooge # Nana - Fred # Jay Gold - Dick Wilkins MVP: Araver Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 End of Game Roster The Narrator - Charles Boquise Chistmas Invitees: # JustDanceForever - Bob Cratchit # BabyCee - Mr. Fezziwig - Killed N1 by Baddies # maurice - Ghost of Christmas Past - Lynched D3 # Hachi - Belle - Killed N3 by Baddies # Barc - Tim Cratchit - Lynched D1 # Araver - Scrooge - Killed N4 by Baddies # Nana - Fred # plasmid - Ghost of Christmas Present - Lynched D2 # Aura - Jacob Marley - Conceded N5 # Jay Gold - Dick Wilkins # sparrowhawk - Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come - Lynched D4 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games